Sweet Darkness
by Melly771
Summary: Un asesino anda suelto en la ciudad, matando y violando, el equipo de detectives tiene la tarea de atraparlo, pero en medio de todo esto surge sentimientos guardados durante un tiempo, la lluvia, la oscuridad, dan rienda suelta para algunas pasiones...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA... Soy nueva por aquí, esta historia la escribí antes de que el capitán Mongomery muriera...  
>espero sus comentarios buenos o malos<p>

* * *

><p>Oscuridad dulce<p>

Capitulo I

Después de un largo día de trabajo no habían encontrado muchas pistas, había sido un asesinato limpio como pocos.

Se decían unos a otros debemos seguir buscando, que relación tenían las victimas entre si, eran 2 los muertos, las 2 victimas aparecieron casi en la misma zona, amarrados de pies y manos con cinta adhesiva gris y un corte transversal en el cuello, sin mencionar los moretones que tenían por todo el cuerpo. No había rastros de huellas o material que pusiera en evidencia al asesino.

Kate por su parte le había ordenado a Ryan y Esposito que fueran a los viejos archivos a ver si conseguían algo, mientras ella seguía ocupada en su ordenador buscando si en alguna de las otras comisarías había casos parecidos al que estaban intentando de resolver.

Del otro lado en la salita del café se escuchan ruidos de tazas y envases que iban y venían a los oídos de Kate, que no pudo disimular una sonrisa traviesa, sabia que era Castle preparando café para ella y los chicos.

Afuera el tiempo no era muy bueno, hacia un frío terrible, por demás espantoso, la lluvia empezó a sentirse pasadas las 07:00pm, como era costumbre si no se avanzaba en un caso se pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en la comisaría tratando de averiguar lo mas que se pudiera.

La lluvia seguía cayendo ahora a raudales parecía que afuera había un diluvio. Kate ensimismada en sus pensamientos fue sacada de ellos cuando el teléfono del escritorio de Ryan no paraba de sonar. Vacilo en pararse pero quien quiera que estuviera llamando no lo iba a dejar de hacer de ninguna manera, se paro al fin y contesto:

Beckett- si Jenny el esta aquí en la comisaría, no te preocupes- Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una voz de preocupación- Es que acaban de decir por la radio, que nadie puede salir de sus casas debido a la lluvia estoy como a 4 calles de la comisaría te importaría si paso por ahí- decía con voz de suplica Jenny- es que no me quiero quedar sola en el centro comercial- volvió a suplicar Jenny.

Claro, no hay problema- decía Beckett- aquí te esperamos, yo le aviso a Ryan- Kate colgó- dando gracias por terminar aquella conversación que la había sacado de la concentración de la información de su ordenador. Cuando volteo se consiguió con una taza humeante de café y una encantadora sonrisa.

Castle le tendió la taza y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara con su gracia de siempre al verle la cara de preocupación le pregunto:

Pasa algo Beckett-dijo Castle- te veo preocupada, ¿quien llamo a Ryan?

Era Jenny- empezó a decir Beckett, mientras se sobaba el cuello, señal de su cansancio, agarro su taza de café y se sentó en el escritorio a mirar la pizarra-

Me dijo que explicaron por la radio que debido a las fuertes lluvias lo mejor es que nadie salga de su casa o se mantenga resguardados en los centros comerciales- dijo Beckett- la ultima vez que paso esto llovió casi toda una noche y me quede aquí encerrada y sola y no es algo alentador estar aquí y menos si se va la luz, es muy tenebroso, desde que murió mi mama no me gusta la oscuridad y mucho menos los sonidos que emite las tormentas- dijo ella con inseguridad en su voz- no me gustaría pasar por lo mismo.

Se vio el reflejo de un relámpago por encima de los ventanales de la comisaría seguido por el fuerte estruendo del trueno- Kate dio un brinco debido al susto.

Castle esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo:

Tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo no pienso dejarte sola- se acercó por detrás hasta ella y la agarro por los hombros dándole un suave masaje en la nuca tratando de aliviar la tensión del mismo cansancio, el sintió cuando la agarro como se puso tensa, le dijo- relájate Kate, solo quiero tratar de calmar un poco el cansancio de los músculos- el reía para dentro de si y se decía y tratar de hacerte sentir protegida y querida- anda suelta los músculos relájate- el seguía con su masaje, bajo la mano por su espalda y se poso a la mitad justo debajo de la escápula y siguió masajeando- relájate Kate.

Kate por su parte estaba en otro mundo, dio un sobresalto cuando el poso sus manos en el cuello, pero se relajo, lo que no pudo aguantar fue el gemido casi inaudible que soltó cuando Rick bajo sus manos por la espalda y continuo con su masaje bajando después sus manos para posarlas justo en el triangulo lumbar junto encima de sus finas caderas.

Aquello era una tortura, volvió a gemir pero esta vez, fue más fuerte. Castle se dio cuenta y abrazo a Kate, por detrás la envolvió con sus manos y le dijo:

Mejor no sigo porque después no voy a parar- dijo con voz cálida y seductora- y no creo que estemos en el mejor sitio- ella asió su cabeza para atrás y se encontró con la de él, el dio un beso suave en la mejilla, y siguió bajando por su cuello, ella respondía solo con gemidos suaves, él no se aparto consiguió llegar hasta la comisura de su boca y volvió a besarla ella volteo un poco mas la cara y el la beso directamente en su boca el beso tenia una urgencia contenida, ella dijo su nombre de manera sensual. Se exploraban ardientemente saboreándose con la lengua A ella se le encendió la alarma en su cabeza y se dijo ¿Por qué acabo de llamarlo Rick? Sus censores se dispararon él se había dado cuenta ya y había dejado de besarla. Cuando el la soltó del aquel abrazo tan maravillosamente exquisito ella se volteo se quedaron viendo no pudieron decir nada en ese momento, sonaba el ascensor.

Ambos voltearon sabían que eran los chicos, Castle se volteo agarro su taza de café y se sentó en su silla.

Los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado, pero como siempre no quisieron decir nada, fue Kate quien rompió el silencio:

Ryan, ha llamado Jenny, viene para acá porque no puede conducir hasta la casa esta pendiente- dijo con rapidez y volvió a mirar la pizarra.

Esta bien jefa- contesto Ryan salió hacia el ascensor, para bajar a la primera planta.

Castle se levanto de su silla solo dijo:

Ya vengo- se sentó en otro escritorio y marco el numero de Alexis, no quería molestar a Kate con su conversación-

Hola papá como estas- saludo la pelirroja desde el otro lado del teléfono-

Hola "sweetie" -exclamo Castle- donde estas que me tiene tan abandonado, ya no te acuerdas que existo- Alexis río divertida-

Papá yo siempre me acuerdo de ti estoy donde una amiga- Castle sonrío al escuchar como su hija le daba explicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien

Sweetie- decía Castle solo quería saber porque la tormenta es muy fuerte y las autoridades están pidiendo que se queden resguardados hasta que pase la peor parte, ¿Crees que te puedas quedar con tu amiga esta noche?- pregunto Castle con preocupación.

Si no hay problema papa, avísame cualquier cosa- contesto- Hasta mañana sweetie que descanses, te quiero mucho- colgó-

Mientras Castle hablaba, al fondo en el escritorio de Kate, ella estaba atenta a la conversación- A quien llamaría "sweetie" y porque tenia que preocuparle donde iba a pasar la noche, y decirle "me tienes tan abandonado" quien seria esa ZORRA- UFF- dejo escapar un resoplido y se sorprendió de si misma, Kate Beckett ¿esta celosa? No claro que no.

No se había dado cuenta que Castle y Esposito la miraban con extrañeza, Esposito no se aguantó y pregunto:

HEY jefa pasa algo, pareces un feroz animal a punto de atacar- dijo Esposito con diversión.

¡NO ME PASA NADA!- contesto ella malhumorada- No puedo estar tranquila y sola un momento.

Tranquila Beckett no es para tanto- dijo Castle- y de verdad pareces un animal feroz, bueno yo diría que una Leona cuidando de su presa.

Mejor empiezo a buscar en los viejos archivos, mientras viene Ryan- dijo Esposito y se alejó. Beckett espero que esposito se fuera y se volteo hacia Castle:

Castle "sweetie" ya dije que no me pasa ¡NADA!- Puntualizo en voz baja- Así que me puedes dejar sola, por favor-Castle se quedo con cara de extrañado le había dicho ¿Castle "sweetie"? esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Beckett se sentó en su silla y voltio toda su atención al ordenador. Pasaron unos 15 minutos, Kate seguía pensando quien era aquella mujer y la llamo después de haberla besado de esa manera- Maldición- bufo Beckett.

De repente PUFFF se fue la luz en casi toda la ciudad, la comisaría quedo en una penumbra total, en instantes se encendieron algunas luces de emergencia. Unas funcionaban otras no. Esposito se levanto solo dijo:

Ya vengo- Beckett sabia hacia donde se dirigía- no te tardes- mascullo Beckett, ella estaba sola otra ves con Castle.

Castle estaba en silencio, cosa que atormentaba a Beckett, ella maldecía para sus adentros por no poder de terminar de buscar la información en su ordenador.

Castle se levanto, como ya habían anunciado que si se iba la luz iban a tardar en reconectarla debido a la tormenta, fue a la sala de descanso y acomodo varios cojines en el sofá, escucho llegar a Ryan con Jenny, se podía escuchar todo. Yeni saludo a Beckett y se dirigió hacia su novio:

Ryan esto parece una película de terror- dijo Jenny- ¿Que hacen cuando pasa esto?- le pregunto a Beckett- ella contesto.

Solo nos quedamos tranquilos sentados o tratando de descansar en alguna oficina hasta que llegue la luz o pase la tormenta- le dijo Beckett con una sonrisa.

Ryan por que nos vas con Jenny a descansar un rato.

Claro jefa ¿y los demás?- pregunto- ¿Estas sola?

Castle desde la sala de descanso contesto- No, no esta sola estoy aquí Ryan.

OK, Castle Me voy a la oficina de atrás, cualquier cosa gritas- dijo Ryan.

Beckett estaba todavía sentada en su silla con los brazos cruzados encima del escritorio y su cabeza metida dentro de ellos, pensaba-

Maldito Castle, se fue y me dejo sola, a lo mejor se fue hablar en privado con su "sweetie" resoplo quien será esa ahora, se moría de los celos, apretaba las manos encima de sus brazos. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no sintió venir a Castle hasta que la toco ella dio un brinco pero no levanto la cabeza.

Castle le conmovió aquella escena por alguna razón le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, verla así tan vulnerable… le toco la cabeza y le susurro al oído.

Ven conmigo- dijo Castle, ella negó con la cabeza.

Solo quiero descansar, Castle por favor- dijo Kate.

Vamos a la sala de descanso ahí puedes descansar.

No Castle, gracias- volvió a decir.

Castle sabía que ella es muy terca y testaruda, así que se agacho, la tomo desprevenida por la cintura metió la mano por debajo de sus rodillas y la levanto velozmente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puso contra su pecho y la llevo en brazos. No había nadie en la sala solo ellos dos.

Bájame ahora- le ordeno-

Shh.!- le dijo Castle- vas a despertar a los demás, no voy hacerte nada Kate, nada que tu no quieras, solo déjate consentir un poco- la llevo hasta la sala de descanso y la deposito en el sofá, temblaba levemente pero no era de frío seguía con los ojos cerrados no quería enfrentarse aquella mirada de él, no hubiera sabido como reaccionar, él se quito el saco se lo coloco encima de ella y le susurro al oído:

Trata de descansar esta lluvia es para largo- pensó en sentarse en el otro sillón pero Decidio sentarse en el piso a un lado de ella, esa mujer lo volvía loco- pensó-

Ella abrió lo ojos pero no podía ver donde estaba Castle.

Castle- lo llamo- no me dejes sola no me gusta la oscuridad- dijo en tono de suplica-

Aquí estoy, no esta sola se volteo pero debido a la oscuridad solo veía una silueta. Todavía sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

Párate del piso- le ordeno, ella se sentó, encendió la luz de su móvil y lo vio- podemos sentarnos los dos en el sofá- él le sonrío de la mejor manera ante aquella propuesta y le dijo:

Eres perversa detective- dijo riéndose y sentándose inmediatamente detrás de ella, Kate quiso protestar pero no pudo, Castle le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios. Empezó a darle suaves masajes como lo había hecho antes, esos masajes la estaban volviendo loca de placer pero aquello le gustaba demasiado casi estaba perdiendo el control con todo aquello que sentía la respiración se le hizo entrecortada, se volteo y miro a Castle con ojos lleno de deseo, el la abrazo la trajo hacia su pecho sin perder aquella mirada.

Dime Kate, dime que quieres, que quieres hacer- dijo con dificultad, la deseaba demasiado pero era incapaz de forzarla- solo dímelo Kate.

Ella no respondió, Castle al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, la agarro por el cuello y la beso por un instante.

Dispárame después si quieres pero no aguanto mas- dijo Castle, la abrazo con mas fuerza y la volvió a besar, el beso se hacia cada vez mas intenso a medida que se acariciaban.

Ella se erguía ante cada caricia. Castle le besaba el cuello, la barbilla, sus ojos haciendo un sendero por su cuello, para luego pasar por su pecho con besos cálidos y ardientes, dejando al descubierto parte de su sujetador, la besaba y le daba suave mordiscos por donde besaba.

Se escucharon ruidos provenientes de afuera, primero el ascensor y unas risas la voz de Esposito llamando a Ryan y una Laine mandándole a callar, su voz se escuchaba por todo el recinto.

Cállate Javier- le dijo- aquí hay mucho silencio, ¿No te parece? Donde estarán Beckett y el chico escritor- dijo Laine con sonrisa maliciosa...

CONTINUARA

:) POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS :)


	2. Capitulo 2

Mientras en la sala de descanso Castle y Kate trataban de controlarse acomodándose lo mejor posible Castle le dijo al oído- mejor nos hacemos los dormidos, por favor no vayas hacer ruido- se acostaron en el sofá lo mejor posible.

Castle se acostó y jalo a Kate para que se recostara de su regazo quedando ella entre Castle y la espalda del sofá, todavía respiraban entre-cortados, Castle busco su saco y lo coloco encima de ambos para disimular un poco más.

El sabía perfectamente que Laine y Esposito no tardarían en entrar, como no había luz no era mucho lo que la otra pareja pudiera ver, a diferencia de ellos ya habían acostumbrados los ojos a la oscuridad y podían verse cada uno. La puerta se abrió de repente y entraron los seres más curiosos de la comisaría 12° alumbrándoles la cara con la linterna, Castle se tapo la cara con el brazo y Kate enterró su cara en el pecho de Castle.

Si aquí están míralos de lo mas calladitos como tórtolas en invierno dándose calor uno a otro- decía Laine de los mas entusiasmada- dejémonos solos para que sigan disfrutando de su oscuridad a ver si se animan Beckett y el chico escritor- dijo esto y los arropo con una manta enorme por que el frío que hacia era muy fuerte la calefacción ya no funcionaba

Hombre escritor, Laine, es hombre escritor- respondió Castle con suavidad para no hacer mucho ruido.

¿Están despiertos?- contesto la doctora- porque no se unen al grupo hicimos una fogata con una cubeta de metal para entrar en calor.

Yo estoy despierto pero Beckett sigue dormida, horita la despierto y nos reunimos con ustedes- contesto Castle con voz tranquila pero no aguantaba las ganas de reírse y sabia que Beckett si lo estaba haciendo. Laine cerró la puerta.

Que hacemos ahora detective- dijo Castle entre susurros su voz sonaba muy sensual- Kate contesta y deja las manos quietas por favor- Beckett lo acariciaba por la espalda con una mano y la otra lo tenía entrelazada a la mano de Castle. Al fin contesto:

Es que no me di cuenta, me disculpo- Castle se sentó junto con ella y le dijo bajito- no hay nada que disculpar, me encanta que me acaricies pero no creo que la primera vez que lo hagamos sea en el sofá de la comisaría, podría ser en el de tu casa que me encanta- volvió a susurrar- salimos o que, hacemos lo que tu quieras.

Vamos a salir es lo mejor- contesto ella-

Estaban casi una encima del otro, ella se dio cuenta de su evidente excitación, Kate abrió los ojos muy grandes y se ruborizo, no dijo nada no quería hacer sentir mal a Castle, cambio de posición rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá.

El se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y sintió vergüenza, se tapo con la manta y logro decir:

¡Discúlpame! Beckett soy un idiota, me deje llevar no quiero que pienses mal de mi- le agarro la mano y le dio un beso- No pienses que soy pervertido- dijo en tono de preocupación.

No te preocupes Castle, jamás pensaría eso de ti, pienso que si fuera tú estuviera en la mismas condiciones- le acaricio la cara, le gusto verlo así vulnerable, indefenso- Además lo que paso aquí fue entre nosotros y entre nosotros se queda, es parte de los dos de nadie mas- señalo Kate.

Castle se quedo atónito al escuchar lo que dijo Kate. Ella le tendió la mano y le dijo-

Vamos los chicos están afuera y no quiero que pregunten, anda vamos, cúbrete con la manta y nadie se dará cuenta, vienes o no.

Castle le agarro la mano, pero antes de salir le dio un beso fuerte, y Kate respondió aquel beso.

Vamos Castle- dijo jadeante- nos van a pillar como dos adolescentes.

Salieron de la sala de descanso y estaban todos sentados alrededor de dos lámparas grandes de baterías que usaban para entrar en calor cuando la calefacción no servia ahí no si hubieran hecho una fogata los censores contra incendios se hubieran activados, le único fuego que ardía era el de las otras dos parejas que estaban ahí afuera.

Habían hecho espacio rodando algunos escritorios sentados en piso.

Cuando Castle y Beckett salieron de su encierro fue Laine la que hablo:

Hey ustedes dos ¿que tanto hacían allá dentro? Tienen cara de culpables…

No se de que hablas, Laine- dijo Beckett- solo estábamos durmiendo nada mas, y fui despertada por los chillidos de Castle diciendo que tu nos esperabas aquí afuera.

Pues yo los vi, como dos tórtolas acurrucaditos y jadeantes por el esfuerzo de regresar al nido- dijo Laine maliciosa y divertida a la vez.

No sabia que aparte de forense fueras poeta- dijo Castle burlón- quien te inspira a ser esos comentarios tan románticos ¿será Javier?

No se de que me hablas, "chico escritor" mi inspiración viene sola- contesto la forense.

Es hombre escritor Laine por favor, sabes esa inspiración la voy anotar para cuando vea a Esposito con la chica que vende los bocadillos de la esquina, y poder describirlos así en mi próximo libro.

Cuidado con la rubia oxigenada plastificada que vende los bocadillos, se usar muy bien el bisturí- dijo Laine molesta- todos rieron ante el comentario.

Ryan y Yeni habían preparado café y lo repartieron entre ellos para poder seguir mejor la noche que parecía ser bastante larga…

Castle y Kate estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con la manta sobre sus espaldas.

No se de que rubia hablan- contesto Esposito- no será la morena de piernas largas y labios carnosos a la que Castle le compra café todas las mañanas- dijo esposito en tono burlón- como es que se llama Castle, ¿Melissa?

Castle recibió un codazo sobre sus costillas.

Acuérdate que uso pistola- le dijo Beckett al oído a Castle, este se atraganto con el café.

Todos rieron al ver la escena.

Siguieron durante altas horas de la noche Ryan estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Yeni y ella recostada de un pilar, Esposito acostados en el piso con mantas extras que tenían de almohada jugando en el móvil de Laine, Castle aprovechó la oportunidad cuando se paro a llevar las tazas de café y pasar por el baño sentarse detrás de Beckett y estrecharla en sus brazos arropándose los dos con la manta habaron de tonterías se burlaron de los demás, fueron pasando el tiempo Castle se había recostado de uno de los escritorios y se trajo a Beckett con el, ella estaba primero de espalda sobre su pecho después se recostó sobre su brazo, Castle la acariciaba por debajo de la manta ella se dejaba sin protestar no eran sensuales eran mas de cariño, de amor, hasta que cada uno fue tomando una oficina la misma en la que habían estado antes. Cuando Laine y Esposito se pararon la forense dijo:

Hey "chico escritor" se un caballero si me entero que hiciste algo indebido uso el bisturí contra tu "Castle junior" y no me refiero Alexis- dicho esto Laine se fue riendo junto con Esposito.

Siempre he sido un caballero- le dijo Castle- con mi musa, con mi detective favorita- Y ahora que hacemos, si quieres nos quedamos aquí, o prefieres ir a la sala de descanso…

Kate se levanto de su calido abrazo y le tendió una mano- Vamos, ala sala de descanso por aquí cualquiera pasa- dijo Kate en susurros-

Castle le hizo caso y se fue con ella de la mano, cuando estaban adentro el cerro la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo al oído:

Por favor Kate solo dormir o besarnos, nuestra primera vez no quiero que sea en el mullido sillón de la comisaría- explico Castle.

Esta bien Rick, será así pero si no me puedo controlar me voy para afuera y así no caemos en tentaciones- Kate no estaba muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

Castle la trajo al sofá y la tumbo con el, quedando ella en el medio de sus fuertes piernas. Unos minutos mas tarde, habían hablado poco solo descansaban una en brazos del otro, la respiración de Castle era suave y tranquila, Kate casi ni se movía para no incomodar a Castle. De repente recordó lo que su amiga Laine había dicho y se hecho reír, su risa sonó dentro de la habitación.

¿Que te parece tan gracioso Kate?- pregunto Castle con curiosidad.

Nada, es solo que Castle junior al fin esta durmiendo… - rió Kate y Castle soltó una carcajada.

Eres perversa detective. No lo despiertes porque después le cuesta dormirse otra vez- dijo Castle entre risas.

No lo pienso despertar, hoy no, quizás mañana, en la ducha o en una linda cena a la luz de las velas- su voz sonaba seductora.

Duérmete Beckett no pongas ideas en mi cabeza, por favor.

El la atrajo hacia su boca y le dio un beso ardiente- buenas noches Kate.

Los dos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño….

CONTINUARA….


End file.
